1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to packaging for the display of articles and, more particularly, to recyclable header cards for securely displaying articles on racks, hooks, hangers, and the like, and to a system in which an integrally formed receiving loop on the article cooperates with a hooked tab formed on the header card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-recyclable packaging on consumer goods contributes to the worldwide problem of post-consumer waste. Current packaging systems for displaying articles at the point of sale require various combinations of materials. For example, products are attached to header cards with various types of fasteners, usually with material dissimilar to the header card material. In many instances the fasteners pass directly through the product in order to attach the product to the header card. This requires the fastener to puncture the product, which at a minimum can compromise the integrity of the product as well as damage the appearance of the product. When such fasteners are removed, they can further damage the product as well as make it difficult to recycle the waste.
Other methods for attaching an item to a header card include adhesive, such as glue, or plastic wrapping. While providing a high level of security for the product, these materials prevent the consumer from easily removing the product from the header card without damaging the product. In addition, it is desirable that products on display at a point of purchase facilitate examination by the consumer. For example, in order to ensure proper fit, consumers will attempt to insert their hand into a glove while the glove is attached to the header card. While some current methods for displaying articles from header cards facilitate trying on small clothing products, they are not environmentally responsible.